


Королевское золото

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart" по-Эреборски</p>
            </blockquote>





	Королевское золото

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 на diary.ru  
> Agra-yi Ekinskeld — Кровь/родня Дубощита (если брать за основу черное наречие, которое использовалось в фильме).  
> АУ: в БПА все выжили. Фили-центрик.

После гибели отца Фили не может спать. Ему все время кажется, что стоит только закрыть глаза, и, когда он откроет их вновь, к нему больше никогда-никогда не придет кто-то еще: мама, Кили, дядя Торин. Поэтому он не спит. День, второй, третий. На четвертый день он начинает натыкаться на углы даже знакомых до последней трещинки на стене коридоров, но это даже хорошо. Ведь если посильнее надавить на свежий синяк, то точно не уснешь.

Под вечер пятого дня дверь в его спальню приоткрывается, и Фили слышит усталый, со слезами мамин голос:

— Во имя Махала, братец, сделай что-нибудь...

Фили порывается подскочить с кровати, но огорчать маму еще сильней он не хочет, поэтому он продолжает лежать, как было велено, только нетерпеливо комкает в пальцах край мехового покрывала. Дядя Торин что-то тихо отвечает маме на кхуздуле, заходит внутрь и плотно прикрывает за собой дверь.

В комнате остался гореть только один светильник, и в пляшущих отсветах единственного маленького огонька дядя выглядит еще более тяжелым и массивным, чем обычно. Вот только могучие плечи кажутся поникшими, а лицо в меняющихся тенях — печальным и усталым.

— Здравствуй, Фили, — тихо говорит он и добавляет, указывая на постель. — Можно, я к тебе прилягу?

Фили торопливо кивает и сдвигается к краю по давно укоренившейся привычке спать так, чтобы не давать беспокойному и юркому Кили свалиться с кровати во сне. Но дядя качает головой, садится на край, и Фили поневоле приходится двигаться к середине. Он беспокойно вертится, устраиваясь на непривычном месте, и Торин терпеливо ждет, пока он угомонится, и только потом придвигается ближе и обнимает его тяжелой рукой.

— Мама говорит, что ты не спишь, — дядя не спрашивает, но вопросительная интонация в голосе ощущается хорошо. Фили пожимает плечами и укладывается на бок, лицом к Торину. Тот лежит, положив одну руку под голову, а пальцы второй медленно гладят Фили по спине: вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Серебряные зажимы мягко поблескивают в темных дядиных волосах.

— Я иногда тоже плохо сплю, — говорит он, и Фили изумленно хлопает глазами. В его голове тотчас вспыхивают десятки вопросов и гаснут прежде, чем он успевает сообразить, какой из них нужно задать первым. — Знаешь, что мне помогает?

Фили качает головой. Распущенные для сна волосы падают на лицо, и дядя осторожно убирает прядки ему за ухо:

— Когда я сплю не один.

Фили хмурится и задумчиво трет глаза. С Кили выспаться трудно: он занимает всю кровать и часто пинается во сне… Хотя, не то чтобы к этому нельзя было привыкнуть… Интересно, с кем…

— Может, сегодня поспим вместе? — предлагает Торин, и Фили забывает свою мысль.

— Я не хочу спать.

Дядя кивает и некоторое время молчит прежде, чем заговорить снова:

— Могу я спросить почему?

Фили втягивает воздух и зло фыркает: в глазах начинает предательски щипать, а горло закладывает тяжелым комом. Он коротко мотает головой, и Торин вновь убирает с его лица волосы.

— И все-таки? Фили?

Тяжелая ладонь нежно гладит его по голове, одну за другой перебирая спутанные пряди. Под веки словно насыпали рудничной пыли, и держать глаза закрытыми намного легче.

«Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, чтобы кто-то еще уходил… как папа», — крутится в голове. Он понимает, что произнес это вслух, только когда Торин шепчет на ухо, крепко прижимая его к себе:

— Я не уйду, никуда не уйду, обещаю.

Фили с трудом открывает горящие глаза. Узор на кафтане Торина у него перед носом медленно расплывается.

— Правда? — спрашивает он шепотом и чувствует, как могучие руки сжимаются вокруг него сильней, а губы мягко касаются макушки.

— Правда, — отвечает Торин, — куда же я от тебя уйду? Ведь я же Король-под-Горой, а ты — мое золото. Спи, маленький, спи…

И Фили засыпает.

* * *

Фили продолжает драться даже тогда, когда ухнувшее с пролета вниз тело орка вырывает из его руки меч — в оружейных Эребора кинжалов оказалось в достатке. Азога охраняют самые высоченные и тяжелые, но снизу бить под пластины доспехов даже лучше. Он крутится в узком коридоре грозным, ощетинившимся доброй гномьей сталью вихрем, и орки уже не торопятся кидаться на него так же резво, как несколько минут назад. «Может быть, получится пробиться», — мелькает у него в голове, а потом его буквально впечатывают в стену. Он бьет пока еще свободной левой рукой почти наугад, попадает, судя по раздраженному реву над ухом — и остается без кинжала. Его с силой прикладывают головой о камень: раз, другой, третий, пока в ушах не начинает звенеть, а перед глазами двоиться. Правую руку громадная орочья лапа сжимает все сильнее и сильнее, и он вынужден, прикусив губу, чтобы не кричать, разжать пальцы и выпустить рукоять клинка. Но хватка не ослабевает, и он все-таки стонет, слыша, как хрустят, ломаясь, кости.

Его разворачивают спиной к стене, перед глазами пляшут пятна, и Фили не сразу понимает, что морда склонившегося к нему орка и вправду белая.

— Agra-yi Ekinskeld, — рычит Азог, втянув ноздрями его запах, — ты умрешь первым.

* * *

— Этот умрет первым! — кричит Азог, держа Фили за шкирку над тридцатифутовой высотой. — Потом его брат, а потом ты, Дубощит…

Дальше Фили не слушает. Он узнал самое важное: Кили цел, Торин цел и предупрежден теперь. Он ловит взгляд дяди, видит, как тот чуть качает головой: «не бойся». Фили не боится.

Он кричит:

— Бегите! — И чувствует, как клинок Азога, пропоров тяжелую броню, путается в нашитых под кожей стальных кольцах, больно ударяет по ребрам и съезжает в сторону, не в силах справиться с мелким плетением из мифрила. И задевает по пути сломанную руку… В глазах темнеет.

Кажется, он падает…

Кажется, Торин кричит: «Кили!», и Фили улыбается, проваливаясь во мрак — опять дядя их перепутал.

* * *

— Фили! Фили, очнись! Ну, давай же, родной, давай…

Дядя, судя по всему, здорово встревожен — он даже не путает их имена…

Фили открывает глаза. Со стылого низкого неба горстями сыпется почему-то черный снег. Над головой качается, двоясь, полуразрушенная башня Вороньей высоты, скала под ним мелко, но ощутимо подрагивает.

— Фили?! — Торин нависает над ним, касается щеки, ныряет ледяными пальцами под затылок и шею. Где-то рядом хрипло ревут орочьи рога.

— Мнннгххх…

— Тихо. Ногами пошевелить можешь?

Фили послушно шевелит. Левую ногу тут же простреливает дикая боль от бедра до лодыжки. Он мычит, кусая губы, но дядя улыбается:

— Хребет цел, а кости срастутся. Лежи тихо, маленький.

— Торин! — в голосе непонятно откуда взявшегося здесь взломщика отчетливо слышна паника. Фили и сам хотел бы знать, что происходит.

С выступа над ними вылетает отрубленная орочья голова и катится прямо под ноги нервно отступающему полурослику. Следом за головой спрыгивает Кили, а через мгновение на гребне показывается и Двалин с окровавленными топорами.

— А то ишь, поскакал, — ворчит воин себе под нос, и говорит громче, явно обращаясь к Торину:

— Они нас вот-вот накроют.

Дядя кивает, вскакивает на ноги и дергает Кили назад:

— Оставайся с братом!

Они с Двалином, не сговариваясь, встают впереди. Где-то за гребнем слышна отрывистая орочья речь. Бильбо нервно теребит в руках свою зубочистку, и Торин, скосив на него взгляд, досадливо рявкает:

— Укройтесь где-нибудь, мастер Бэггинс, — а потом из-за гребня показывается оскаленная рожа орка, и еще, и еще, и еще. Башня над головой Фили опасно кренится, он хочет крикнуть, предупредить, упирается затылком в землю, набирает в грудь воздуху, но Воронья высота обрушивается на него всей своей непроглядно-чернильной темнотой.

* * *

Орел под ним испускает грозный, воинственный клекот и уходит на крутой вираж. Фили в панике пытается покрепче вцепиться в перья… И просыпается от боли в сломанной руке.

Снег все еще идет, но теперь это обычный, белый снег. Башня крепко стоит на месте. Двалин, то и дело сплевывая на лезвие, оттирает тряпицей топор. Невыносимо воняет гнилью, что и немудрено: вся площадка сплошь усыпана изрубленными уродливыми телами орков.

— Кили? — зовет он, не найдя глазами брата, и Двалин, подняв голову, машет рукой куда-то в сторону:

— Там он. Над эльфой рыжей плачет. Сунулась девка помогать, да Больг ее и пришиб. Голову прямо до середины в плечи вогнал. Убили его, убили, — добавляет он, заметив, как Фили открывает рот для следующего вопроса, — сам Кили с сынком Трандуиловым и убили.

Сверху раздается ликующий клекот, и одна из величественных птиц пролетает совсем низко. Кто-то, чертыхаясь, спотыкается на камнях. Фили поворачивает голову: взломщик потерянно бродит по площадке, стараясь не наступать в лужи крови, а снизу, от покрытой льдом поверхности реки поднимается, прихрамывая и опираясь на по рукоять вымазанный в крови Оркрист Торин.

— Дядя, — шепчет Фили, чувствуя, как от захлестнувшей радости даже боль в переломанном теле уходит на второй план.

Двалин встает навстречу, подставляя королю широкое плечо, но тот отмахивается и спрашивает только:

— За носилками послали?

Получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, садится наземь рядом с Фили.

— Живой?

Фили кивает.

— Добр _о_ … — выдыхает Торин, глядя куда-то вдаль. На лице у него странное, немного растерянное выражение, но в глазах мир и покой — в первый раз с тех пор, как Фили увидел его в Эреборе.

— Я думал, ты… — начинает он, сам не зная зачем, и замолкает, теребя здоровой рукой край подранного на животе доспеха дяди. Торин переводит взгляд на него и улыбается, наклоняясь. Из-под разошедшегося от движения доспеха тускло светят лунным серебром колечки второй — мифриловой — кольчуги.

— Ну куда же я от тебя денусь? — спрашивает дядя, осторожно убирая с лица Фили растрепанные, намокшие в крови пряди, — ведь я же Король-под-Горой, — он прижимается лбом ко лбу Фили, — а ты?..

Где-то рядом раздаются торопливые шаги, Двалин ворчит: «ну наконец-то»…

— … а я твое золото, — шепчет Фили, скашивая глаза к переносице, чтобы лучше видеть дядю и пытаясь не смеяться, потому что смеяться больно.

— Верно, маленький, — улыбается Торин, касаясь его носа своим, — верно…


End file.
